All You Had To Do Was Stay
by OilssssssAndStuff
Summary: It's been ten years. Ten years since Amy had last seen her at their high school graduation. Ten years since she chose Liam Booker instead of her. Ten years since Karma Ashcroft decided that all the plans they had made for the future were no longer what she wanted. Ten years since Amy's heart was ripped from her chest. Now, Karma is back in Amy's life in the most unexpected of ways.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody! I've had this idea in my head and I thought I would give it a shot and see where it takes me. I've been wanting to write something about Faking It since the second I saw the show and I thought this idea would work best for Amy and Karma. So, I hope you like what I've written. I haven't written anything in a while so I might be a bit rusty. Let me know what you all think. Thanks for reading!**

_Amy's POV_

The morning sun came in through the blinds and woke me. I fluttered my eyes open and stretched out in the massive king size bed, blindly searching for the naked body that I knew was next to mine. My hand came into contact with a hip and I pulled her into me, nuzzling into her neck in the process. I softly kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "good morning, Dev."

"Mmm, morning baby," Devon replied and kissed my forehead. It was a peaceful way to wake up, something I don't think I would ever get tired of. Waking up with Devon, my girlfriend of a little over two years, in my arms was one of the best feelings. She looked at me with her beautiful green eyes and smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

"Perfectly," I grinned. "Do you want breakfast? I can make you something."

Devon taught me how to cook. When I lived on my own I mostly lived off of cereal, take-out, and pasta. Devon loves to cook. She came from a wealthy family, so her parents often left her and her siblings alone, so she taught herself how to cook because she never liked having people wait on her like her parents do. I've never met her family because they're always on business trips and often not even in the same country, plus she isn't very close with them, but from what she has told me they don't seem like the nicest people.

"I'd love that. Could you make me pancakes?" Her eyes widened and her smile got big at the thought of pancakes. She was like a little kid sometimes, but that was one of the things I loved most about her. She was the first person I let my guard down to since Karma and all the drama that happened in high school. I don't know if I'd ever be able to love her as much as I loved Karma, but I think I could get pretty damn close.

"Of course I can make you pancakes," I said. "Get dressed and I'll have them ready in a little while."

I got out of bed and put a pair of sweatpants and a tank top on. I went to the kitchen and started preparing the pancakes for Devon and I. I had put some music on and was in my own little world while cooking. Sunday's were my favorite because it was the day that neither of us worked and we could just spend the day together. We either sat at home and relaxed or went out on dates. The thing I love the most about Devon is how creative she is. She's always finding new dates and adventures to go on, and I'm never disappointed.

A few minutes later she came up behind me and smacked my ass while I was singing along to the music. I turned around and quickly kissed her on the cheek before I grabbed two plates and loaded them both with pancakes and brought them to the table. We were eating in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes. Devon caught my attention by clearing her throat and nervously smiling at me, which was a sign that she had a lot on her mind.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a mouthful of pancakes. I was a bit nervous about what she was about to say. She looked stressed, and usually she was very carefree, so whatever was on her mind had to be big.

"So, my parents are having a party type thing," she started. "It's probably going to be stuck up snobs spewing bullshit the whole time, but they're making me go... they want you to go also."

"Me?" I asked, taken aback. Every time I've heard a conversation between Devon and her parents it mostly ended in arguing. Apparently Devon was a disappointment to the family for not taking on the family business, plus she was gay which was even worse in her parents' eyes. I didn't know her parents but I already didn't like them because of the way they hurt her. After conversations with her parents she is always upset and locks herself in her study for a few hours, and it angers me the way they treat her. "Why do they want me to go? Don't they hate me because I'm not wealthy and I don't have a penis?"

"Well, yes," she chuckled. "But you should meet them. You'll probably hate them, I know I do, but you should still meet them. They've been nagging me for a while now to bring you around. I think they're surprised you've stuck with me for so long."

"Of course I'll meet them," I said. "I live for these kinds of awkward events. When is this party?"

"It's next Sunday. It's in LA though, so I figured we could stay for a week and take a little vacation while we're at it. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect," I said, even though I wasn't very excited to meet her family. I had a feeling it was going to be a very eventful trip.

* * *

><p><em>One week later<em>.

We arrived in LA around 8am on Saturday. We got to LA a day early so we had enough time to get settled in without being thrown into the craziness of Devon's family. We got a rental car and drove to the beautiful hotel where we would be staying for the week. Our room was huge and had an amazing view of the city from the balcony. It was bigger and nicer than my old apartment was before I moved in with Devon.

"Babe, wanna take a nap? I'm so tired," Devon asked. She looked utterly exhausted. We got to the airport at the crack of dawn and due to her fear of flying she didn't get any sleep on the plane ride from New York to LA.

"A nap sounds just about perfect right now."

We climbed into the bed and she cuddled into my side, resting her head on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through her dirty blonde hair, which I knew she absolutely loved, and listened as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. It didn't take long at all for her to pass out.

About an hour passed and I was still holding her in my arms as she slept. I was just about to fall asleep myself when there was a loud knock at the door. She jumped in her sleep and woke up from the knocking.

"Lay back down, babe," I whispered. "I'll go see who it is."

I walked to the door and opened it, expecting it to be some employee from the hotel, but I couldn't have been more wrong. There were two people standing in front of me, two people I never thought I would ever see again. Liam Booker and Karma Ashcroft.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from Karma. I stood there in silence. I couldn't form words. My heart was beating so loud that I was sure they could hear it. My stomach was doing somersaults and I felt like I was going to be sick. I was in a state of complete shock.

"This has to be a mistake," Liam chuckled, breaking the awkward silence and nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "You see, we were looking for my sister Devon, but we probably just went to the wrong room."

I couldn't breathe. How the fuck was Devon Roberts, _my_ Devon, siblings with Liam Booker? It didn't make sense. I felt like someone just roundhouse kicked me in the face. My head was throbbing trying to process it all.

I looked at Karma for the first time since opening the door, _really_ looked at her. Her face was drained of color, and she looked as though she had seen a ghost. Well, I was just as surprised as she was.

"D-Devon?" I stuttered, still trying to process everything that was going on right now. "You have the right room. She's here. I'm her girlfriend."

I wasn't speaking to Liam though. I was looking at Karma. I couldn't stop looking at her. She was still fucking beautiful, if anything she was more beautiful than she was in high school, and I hated her for it. I had secretly hoped I'd run into her at our high school reunion and she'd be ugly, but I knew that would never happen. I could still wish though...

* * *

><p><strong><em>10 Years Earlier<em>**

_"Amy Raudenfeld," Principal Penelope called my name to get my diploma._

_I tried to muster up a smile because my mom was in the audience taking pictures, but it probably looked incredibly forced. This was supposed to be one of the happiest moments of my life, finally getting out of this hell-hole of a town and making something of myself, but I couldn't find it in my heart to care. The one person I wanted to share this moment with hadn't spoken to me in three months. After Liam told Karma that we slept together the night of my mom's wedding, she hated both of us. Well, she still hates me, but somehow she managed to forgive Liam, which hurt more than I was willing to admit. She could forgive a boy that she'd only known for a few months, but couldn't forgive her best friend since we were little. I had tried to gain her forgiveness. I left her heartfelt letters in her mailbox and tried to get her alone so we could talk, but she didn't listen to any of it. I don't even know if she had read my letters. Every day I spent without speaking to Karma, I could feel myself fading away. I love her more than life itself, and if she only let me explain myself we could put all of this behind us._

_I walked across the stage and shook principal Penelope's hand. I turned to walk back to my seat and I saw Shane and Lauren sending me worried looks, but I just ignored them. I didn't try to reassure them that I was okay because I wasn't and they knew that. I hadn't been myself since Karma decided she didn't want me in her life. I barely made it through the last semester of senior year. Today was my last chance to get Karma back. If I didn't, I'd lose her forever._

_I met Karma's eye as I walked back to my seat. I smiled at her and she immediately looked away. I felt like crying. I couldn't be here and pretend to be happy because the only person who could make me happy is her. _

_After the ceremony I pushed through the crowd to find Karma. This was my last chance. I saw her red hair and I pushed a few more people to get to her._

_"Karma," I called out and grabbed her wrist to stop her. She turned and looked at me, her face completely clear of emotion. "Please, just give me one chance to talk to you."_

_"Fine," she muttered and that's all I needed. I pulled her to an area away from all the people._

_"First off, I'm sorry. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am," I said. I looked at her and I could feel tears forming in my eyes. This was the closest she's been to me in three months and I was just happy that she was allowing me to speak to her. I couldn't live my life without her. I needed to tell her that, I needed her to understand. "That night with Liam, I have no excuse for it. It was completely wrong and I know that. I was hurt and sad and angry, so my solution was to make you feel that pain as well. I'm not going to lie to you, I did it to spite you, but you have to know I regretted it immediately after what happened."_

_I grabbed her hand and held it in mine. I was crying now, full on sobbing. I could see tears streaming down her face as well._

_"Karma, I love you. I just want my best friend back. I'll do anything," I sobbed._

_"I can't," Karma mumbled. She looked so sad and I just wanted to wrap her in my arms and take all her pain away. Even though she has been the cause of my pain for months, I would do it all over again if it meant she was happy. "It's not about forgiving you about the situation with Liam. I've already forgiven you. But I can't be with Liam and have you in my life, it just wouldn't work."_

_"So you're choosing him." It wasn't a question. I knew without a doubt that she was done with me. She was choosing the guy over her best friend, and it felt as though she was ripping my heart out of my chest with her bare hands. I was drowning, but in a way I deserved it. I shouldn't have done what I did. It wasn't her fault that she didn't love me the way I love her, and I shouldn't have punished her for that._

_She squeezed my hand and pulled me in for a hug._

_"Goodbye, Amy..."_

* * *

><p>"Amy? Who's at the door?" I heard Devon ask from behind me, pulling me out of my thoughts of the past and bringing me back to the present.<p>

"It's your brother, Liam," I said and cleared my throat. I looked down and noticed Karma toying with the ring on her left ring finger. I felt like I was back in high school and Liam Booker was flaunting Karma in front of my face all over again. I no longer felt jealousy and anger and pain, though. It took me years but I was done regretting the past. I moved on and I was in love and Karma wasn't going to stand in my way anymore. "And his wife."

"Liam?!" She shouted. She pulled the door open and immediately wrapped her brother in a hug. Once she released Liam, she moved on to pull Karma into a tight embrace. "Come in, come in. I was just napping because we had a long flight."

"No, Dev, you can go back to sleep," Liam said. "We can come around later."

"Nonsense. Get your asses in here." She grabbed both of their arms and pulled them into our room. I trailed behind them as they entered the living room. Devon walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I feel so rude I haven't even introduced you guys. Karma, Liam, meet my lovely girlfriend. This is Amy."

"Yeah, we already know Amy." Karma spoke for the first time since I opened the door.

"Really?" Devon asked, surprised. She looked at me and asked, "how do you know Liam and Karma?"

"Karma was my best friend in high school," I muttered. Her eyes widened in realization, I knew she'd catch on. I told her all about how I fell in love with my best friend but she chose a guy over me. I just never mentioned any names. I focused my attention back to Karma and said bitterly, "we kind of lost touch once we went away to college."

Devon gently squeezed my hip and that tiny gesture said so much. She was making sure I was okay, and saying that she was here for me, and offering to send them on their way so I could have time to think. I gave her a reassuring squeeze back and smiled softly at her. I was okay, just confused. I needed a little while to process things, but I was going to be okay.

I just had a feeling this week in LA was going to change a lot of things.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm thinking this is mostly going to be an Amy central-based story. I'm going to do all of it in Amy's POV (maybe I'll throw in a chapter or two of Karma's POV...maybe). I really don't know how I'm going to finish it... I haven't planned on whether Karmy will prevail after so many years or if I'll keep Devon and Amy together (I need someone to come up with a ship name for them) because I'm planning on making Devon's character super funny and awesome. And I may change this to an M rated story but I'm not sure yet. I picture Devon as Amber Heard when she had dirty blonde hair, not when it was like super blonde. If you want you guys can throw some feedback on how you'd like the story to go and I'll take you guys' feedback into account. Anyways, here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After an awkward few minutes, Liam and Karma decided they should go, and I was extremely thankful. I had taken a seat on the couch once they left and I was lost in my thoughts. I knew I owed Devon answers, and I too had many questions that needed answering, but I needed to gather my thoughts before the questions came flying my way. Devon sat down next to me on the couch and intertwined our fingers. She knew that I'd start talking when I was ready so she sat patiently and waited, and in that moment I could not have loved her more because the last thing I needed was someone pestering me with questions.<p>

"You and Liam have different last names," I said. It was the one thing I was the most confused about. "Why is that?"

"My family is...complicated," she began. She bit her lip as she thought of what to say. "I'm Liam's and Wes' half sibling. My mom got pregnant pretty young and my dad was some immature guy who never had the balls to even hold me in his arms. I've never met him, and my grandparents helped my mom raise me. I took my mother's maiden name. My mom's husband now, Jason, is Liam's and Wes' dad and they took his last name. That's why we have different last names."

Now that she explained that it made a bit more sense. I can't believe I am dating Liam Booker's older sister. Why was my life so fucking weird? It was actually kind of funny, in a sick and twisted way. I started chuckling to myself.

"Why are you laughing?" Devon asked, confused, but smiling nonetheless.

"What are the odds?" I giggled. This was too good. Shane and Lauren were going to eat this up when I told them what happened. Shane and Liam lost contact about a year after we graduated high school, and Lauren, well she was never even in contact with Karma and Liam. "What are the odds of my girlfriend being the sister of the guy who stole the girl I loved in high school?"

"It is kind of ironic," she laughed. Her laugh was my favorite sound, it was like heaven to my ears. Her smile made me smile even when I'm in the worst mood. "Can I ask you some questions now... or is it too soon?"

"You can ask me anything, babe," I told her. She deserved answers and I wasn't going to hide them from her. I needed to get everything out in the open so we could move on from this weird reunion between Karma and I. I wasn't about to let it ruin my trip or my relationship.

"What really happened between you and Karma? I know the gist of it, you secretly harbored feelings for her and you had to watch as she threw herself at who I now know to be my little brother, and then she chose him over you, but what's the whole story? How did she find out about your feelings and what happened to make her choose Liam over you?" She questioned. She looked like she genuinely cared about this story. She wasn't acting jealous that a girl I loved in the past suddenly came back into my life, she genuinely just wanted to know how it had affected me.

"Well, it's an insanely long story, but I'll try to sum it up quickly," I said. "Karma wanted to be popular more than anything in the world. She made up all these schemes to get us to fit in at our school, but nothing worked. We went to a party and the lovely man Shane assumed we were a couple and outed us to everyone at the party, and it spread like wildfire and we were suddenly the coolest, cutest 'couple' in school. We were popular, and that's everything Karma wanted, and being her best friend and seeing her happy made me happy. She thought it would be a good idea to continue with the act, and I went along with it. We were faking it, well at least I thought I was until I kissed her in front of the whole school so they wouldn't suspect that we were faking it, and after that kiss the feelings came. I was confused about whether I liked girls or boys, all I knew is that kissing Karma felt amazing, even if it was just an act."

I lost myself in the memories. I remembered how miserable yet how great it was back in high school. I was happy now, though, even if I did sort of wish things had been different. I was over it all and I wasn't going back to being miserable again, not when I had no reason to be. Yeah, bumping into Karma made me feel odd and made all the memories I tried to forget come flooding back to me, but that's history and I want to focus on what is happening now.

"While my attention was focused on Karma, her attention was elsewhere, and that's where Liam comes in. He was the hottest guy in school, and Karma was always one for going after the best. I had to watch her sneak off with him and see them making out in front of my face all the time. It killed me. I confided in Shane and told him everything, and he helped me a lot with trying to figure everything out. I was okay with faking it in front of everyone with Karma because it was the one time where I could show my true feelings without her thinking they were real. Everything was fine until my mom's wedding." I took a deep breath before continuing with the story. "I had to make a speech and I was so nervous for it, but Karma told me to just speak from the heart. I went up to say my speech and I was a stuttering mess, but then I looked into the crowd and saw Karma and everything turned out okay. I spoke about how my mom was so lucky to fall in love with her best friend and how I would kill to be able to be with my best friend for the rest of my life, and Karma knew then that I had feelings. I felt so good about my speech, but then I saw Liam climb out from under a table. My mom's wedding was supposed to be just my night with Karma, just the two of us, and she snuck him in and I was insanely jealous. After the wedding I confessed my love to her and she said she loved me also, but just not like that. I drowned my sorrows in alcohol, and apparently something went down between her and Liam as well, and he was doing the same as me. We ended up drunkenly sleeping together. Karma found out and hated both of us for months, but she managed to forgive him and now they're living happily ever after. She told me that she couldn't be with Liam if I was in the picture, so she chose him."

Devon was silent for a while after I finished speaking. Her eyes were wide as she tried to process everything I had told her, and she also looked kind of angry. "She's a fucking dumb bitch," she muttered just loud enough for me to hear. She looked up at me with her fiery eyes and scowled, "how could she do that to her best friend? I love Liam and all, but you did so much for her and she just threw that all away. I mean, it's good for me because I would never have met you if that wasn't the case, but I just don't get how she could do that to her _best friend_."

"I know," I sighed. "It killed me, but what's done is done."

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Now she looked insecure. She was looking down at her hands and not making eye contact with me and my heart broke. I never wanted her to feel like that, ever. "I understand if you do. I mean, you guys have a lot of history together and it would be impossible to forget that."

I shifted closer to her and lifted her chin up so she was looking at me. Her emerald green eyes bore into mine and I could see so much love and passion in them. I kissed her because that was the only way I could think of to convey my feelings for her. I kissed her to ease her mind. I kissed her because I love her and I wasn't about to let this go. My hand grabbed her hip and pulled her closer to me. She climbed on top of me so she was straddling my hips and I held her as close as possible without breaking the kiss. One of my hands was tangled in her hair and the other arm I had wrapped around her waist, and I wasn't about to let her go any time soon.

"I fucking love you," I breathed out as soon as we parted for air. I looked deep into her eyes as I spoke to her. "Karma was my first love and she broke my heart. I'll always love her, but I am no longer _in_ love with her. For a long time I thought Karma was the only person I'd ever be able to be happy with, but I've learned that's not the case. She's my past, Devon. It's you. You're the only one I want. You're my future. You are my happiness. Does that answer your question?"

Her lips came crashing into mine and I smiled into the kiss. Her hands were in my hair and my hands were on her hips, pulling her closer to me. Things with Devon just felt so _right_. There was no other way to describe it. She was everything I never knew I was looking for. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and the moan that elicited from that action made my skin burn and I wanted nothing more than to bring her to the bedroom and shut the world out for the entire week we were here.

"I love you so much," she whispered against my lips once we broke the kiss. "I love you and I want nothing more than to have my way with you right now, but we have to unpack."

I chuckled because she was just so fucking adorable. She was such a neat-freak and everything had to have a place and be perfect. Whenever we took trips or something, unpacking was the first thing we had to do, which meant that she unpacked while I tried to distract her in every way possible until she'd get so annoyed I was actually scared for my life.

"Babe," I whined. Whenever I went on vacations as a kid I would never unpack and live out of my suit case the whole trip."I wanted to go swimming in the pool downstairs. I want to see you in a bikini."

"You can go down and I'll meet you there," she replied. "It won't take me as long without you here pestering me anyways."

"Fine," I huffed and kissed her cheek.

Once she climbed off of my lap, I went to the bedroom to change into my bikini. I gave Devon one last peck on the lips before leaving to go down to the hotel's pool. I couldn't wait to swim because California is a lot different than the weather in New York that I've grown used to.

I took the elevator down to the ground floor and walked into the pool area, and as soon as I walked in I immediately wanted to leave. Karma was there placing her things on a chair. I was hoping I could sneak out without her spotting me.

"Amy!" I heard her call out as I was halfway out the door. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath before turning around to face her. She shyly smiled at me and muttered, "hey."

I felt as though I was in an alternate universe. Not once have I ever seen Karma look so shy. Not once have I ever seen her confidence falter. Never had I ever imagined that one day we would meet each other again and say a quick "hello" before going on with the rest of our lives. That's not how we planned it, yet here we are, looking at each other trying to figure out how this all happened.

"Could I, um, talk to you?" She asked quietly.

"Why?" I responded coldly. I didn't want to speak to her. I didn't want to be anywhere near her. I wanted her out of my life again and I wanted to go back to the blissful life Devon and I had.

"I just thought it would be nice to catch up."

"Catch up?" I laughed bitterly. I was angry. Angry because she thought that she could come back into my life when I had everything planned out and completely ruin it all. She thought she could come back into my life and I would welcome her with open arms and go back to following her around like a puppy. Well, I wasn't that person anymore and I wasn't going to let her do that to me again. "Really? You want to catch up? Why do I owe you the chance to 'catch up'?"

"I-I just thought-"

"You thought what? That I'd be so utterly happy to see you again? That we could be best friends again? That I could forget all the pain and heartache that _you_ caused me all those years ago?" I was practically screaming and I was so thankful nobody else was in the pool area to hear any of this. "Fuck that. I'm not falling for all that again." I spun on my heels and started to make my way out of the pool area again. I would rather be upstairs unpacking with Devon than be near Karma for another second.

"There's not a day that's gone by in the past ten years where I haven't thought of you," she called out.

"What?" I snapped and turned back around to face her.

"The day after graduation. I regretted pushing you away and telling you I chose Liam. I wanted nothing more than to be by your side. I knew the minute you walked away from me that I made a mistake," She confessed with tears in her eyes. I could see the sincerity in her eyes but that didn't make it any better. It just made things worse.

"So why didn't you pick up the phone and call me? Why is it that you're standing in front of me right now, ten years later, as Liam Booker's wife? You knew that I would have taken you back immediately, yet here you stand, still as much of a coward as you were back then." I was no longer yelling. I wasn't angry anymore. I felt nothing. I felt nothing for the woman standing in front of me and I felt nothing when I thought back to the memories of high school. I sighed, "just please do me a favor. If you ever cared about me, you'd do a lot of good if you just stayed away from me."

With that said, I left the pool area and left Karma, hoping she would listen and keep her distance from me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow. Your feedback honestly makes me so happy! Due to your awesome feedback I wanted to give an early update for you all, but I'm posting this a bit later than I planned because I have been working on applying to college and such. I apologize if last chapter was shitty, I wrote it really, really late and I was practically falling asleep while writing it. But I'm glad all of you love Devon as much as I do because I'm planning on doing so much with her character. Anyways, because of my pretty crappy update, I am giving you something a _lot _of you have been waiting for... the family party.**

**Sorry for such a long author's note but an idea came to my mind and I want you all to give me your thoughts on it. Many of you wanted me to include a few chapters of Karma's POV, which I can still do, but I was also thinking if I get enough feedback for this story, maybe I could write a sequel in Karma's POV. What would you all think of that? Let me know how you feel about my idea and how you feel about this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Legs. Long legs. Tan legs. Toned legs. Long, tan, toned legs. That's all I could see. It's as though her legs went on for days.<p>

Devon had just emerged from the bathroom. She had just finished getting ready for the horrible family party we had to go to today. Let me just say, she looked fucking beautiful. My mouth had gone dry and I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing. I felt like the luckiest person in the world to have this beautiful girl be all mine.

She had a skin tight, gold dress on that fell a few inches above her knees. The dress showed off so much cleavage and in that moment I could have died from happiness because although this party was bound to be fucking awful, just looking at Devon would prevent me from killing myself at this party. She had red lipstick on and did a smokey eye look, which made her green eyes really stand out. Her long, dirty blonde hair was curled and fell past her shoulders. This girl was going to be the death of me. I knew it.

I, on the other hand, had a white dress on of similar lengths to Devon's dress. It was strapless so it showed some cleavage, but nothing too scandalous. My hair was wavy and I had a champagne color lipstick on. I wore red high heels that made my feet ache already and I didn't know how on earth I was supposed to wear these all day long.

I tried to speak, tried to tell Devon how beautiful she looked, but no words could come. I was totally speechless. How was it even possible for her to be so gorgeous?

She strutted over to me and put a finger under my chin to close my mouth. She leaned in close and practically purred, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"You look- wow," I breathed out.

"I must say, you look pretty fucking hot as well," she said. "Now let's go before my parents rip my head off for being late."

We took the elevator to the ground floor of the hotel and as soon as we exited the elevator to get our rental car, we bumped into Liam and Karma. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I felt as though every time I turned around Karma was there and I couldn't escape her. I know we were going to the same party and I was bound to see them, but I was hoping I could avoid it for a little while longer.

She was in a lace, teal dress and her hair was down with loose curls. Liam was in a tuxedo with that stupid, shit-eating grin he always seemed to have plastered on his face. God, he bothered me.

Devon wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to her, and I knew part of it was to make me feel better and another part was to send a message to Karma. That I'm hers and she lost her chance, and I was more than okay with it because maybe then Karma would back off and let me be happy for once. I had told Devon about my run in with her when I went down to the pool area yesterday, and although Devon doesn't trust her, she trusts me and trusts I can handle it on my own without having to threaten Karma to back off.

They both turned and saw us and I could see Karma visibly stiffen, but Liam seemed completely clueless to his obviously uncomfortable wife. He looked at me and Devon and asked, "are you two ready for this disaster waiting to happen?"

"Ugh, don't talk about it," Devon groaned. "I'm hoping to get so incredibly drunk that I don't remember a thing."

"Amy, have you met our parents yet?" Liam asked me.

"Nope, but I hear they're just _lovely_," I replied with an eye roll. I was not looking forward to meeting them at all. I didn't know how long I was going to be able to bear being around her parents when I knew how they treated her.

He chuckled, "yeah, they're just great. Right, Karma?"

I looked to Karma and saw her glaring at Devon, but when she heard Liam say her name she quickly snapped out of it. She looked at him and said," I'm sorry, sweetie. I zoned out, what were you saying?"

"We were talking about how Amy hasn't met the parents yet and how 'lovely' they are."

She scowled and I could see in her eyes that she hated them too. She groaned, "don't get me started on your parents. I don't want to think about them until absolutely necessary."

"Hey, I have an idea," Liam spoke up with a grin on his face. "How about we ride to this party together?"

He really was clueless. I heard Karma inhale sharply and her eyes widened. Apparently she didn't like that idea very much, and neither did I. I was just about to respond to Liam's question when Devon spoke up.

"No, Liam, it's fine. We weren't planning on staying very long so we were just going to take our car."

"Come on," he whined. "I haven't seen you in forever, and I'm sure Karma and Amy would love to catch up. Plus, we weren't going to stay long either, so we could all leave together and complain together on the way home."

"We have all week to see each other," Devon replied. "I wanted to talk to Amy privately on the way there anyways, so we're just going to take our car."

"Fine," Liam pouted. "But we're going out to dinner or something this week. I'm holding you to that."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. We'll see you both in a little while," Devon said and grabbed my hand. We walked out of the hotel and went to our car. "I love my brother, but he is so clueless."

We reached the car and Devon opened the passenger door to allow me to get in. She walked around to the other side and sat in the driver's seat. She turned the car on and began our short drive to the party.

I was incredibly nervous for this party. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I already knew her parents weren't going to like me, but I desperately wanted them to. Maybe I could open their eyes to their ignorance and show them what an amazing person their daughter had become. However, I knew that the odds of that happening were very, very slim.

I turned to look at Devon and suddenly became nervous. She looked angry. Her knuckles were practically white from how tight she was holding the steering wheel and she was frowning while concentrating on the road.

"Babe, what's wrong? What are you thinking about?" I questioned.

"I'm thinking about all the awful things that could go wrong at this party," she muttered. She quickly glanced over at me before focusing her attention back to the road. "My parents, they might do some really terrible things at this party and it could scare you away. I'm afraid you're going to get scared away because of them."

I was overwhelmed with love for her in that moment. Nothing that her parents do at this party is going to scare me off. They were not going to be able to change the way I feel about Devon no matter how much they wish they could.

"Dev, nothing your parents do will affect how I feel about you. They could hand me a million dollars in cash and tell me to get lost and I wouldn't take it. Their actions and how I feel about them does not reflect on how I feel about you. I love you. I'm not going anywhere," I told her, hoping it would quell her fears at least for a little while. It seemed to do the trick because she began to smile.

Soon we were at the party and I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I was so nervous. We parked the car and headed inside and we were immediately spotted by Devon's parents, who excused themselves from their conversation and came walking towards us.

"Devon, darling," her mother said in what I assumed was supposed to be a loving tone, but it just sounded forced. She kissed her daughter on both cheeks and stepped back to get a look at Devon. She looked her up and down and I saw her eyes briefly flash with anger. "You look-"

"Like a tramp," her step-dad gruffly muttered. "How do you expect people to take you seriously looking like _that_."

I tensed after hearing how he spoke to her. I was overcome with anger and hatred for these people, who haven't even acknowledged my presence. I clenched my fists and had the strongest urge to punch this guy in the face. Who the hell did he think he was? How did her mother allow him to speak to her daughter like that? I was about to speak up when I felt Devon's reassuring hand on my back.

"Wow, Matthew. I see you're as charming as ever. It's lovely to see you, too," Devon said in a sickeningly sweet voice. She wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to her. "This is Amy, by the way. You know, my _girl__friend_."_  
><em>

I smiled slightly when I saw her parents frown and look away uncomfortably. I looked over and saw a smug smile plastered on Devon's face.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, I need a drink."

Devon dragged me away from her parents and brought me to the bar. She ordered two glasses of champagne, one for each of us. When the bartender placed the drinks down in front of us, Devon took hers and immediately downed it, then proceeded to order another.

"Slow down there, Dev," I giggled. "I don't need you puking your brains out in the car."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I know I don't usually drink that often but they just infuriate me so much. I need something to help me loosen up."

I was about to say something when I heard Liam say from behind us, "already at the bar? Were they that bad for you?"

"Oh you know, your father said I look like a tramp within the first 30 seconds of seeing him and then I made both of them extremely uncomfortable with my gayness," Devon responded. "The usual, you know?"

"Did they say anything to you, Amy?" He asked.

"Nope," I replied.

"We were literally talking to them for about a minute before I got a headache and needed to leave," Devon muttered before throwing back the rest of her drink. I grabbed her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. She smiled softly at me and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

Hopefully the rest of the party went by with no drama, but I doubt that was going to happen.

* * *

><p>For most of the party we sat at the bar with Liam and Karma, but Devon and I paid little attention to them. We were in our own little world. I could feel Karma staring, more like glaring, at us from the other side of the bar but I didn't care. All I cared about was Devon's hand on my thigh, the sexy way she'd raise her eyebrow when I said something sassy, the way she pressed her lips to the glass of champagne.<p>

"Devon, honey!" Our peaceful moment was interrupted by Devon's mother calling her over to a group of snooty, rich people. Devon finished her glass of champagne and stood up from her seat on shaky legs. I wrapped my arm around her waist to keep her steady and we walked over to the group her mother was in. "Darling, you remember Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, right? You dated their son back in high school."

"We dated for like two weeks, mom," Devon muttered.

"Oh Devon, Michael still talks about you. I'm sure he would love to catch up with you," Mrs. Jackson smiled. Mrs. Jackson focused her attention on me. "And who is this?"

"Oh!" Devon exclaimed, smiling wickedly. "This is Amy Raudenfeld, she's my-"

"Amy is Devon's business partner," Mrs. Booker said, cutting Devon of from her sentence.

I glanced over at Devon and saw her glaring at her mother, and I had a feeling her anger and the amount of alcohol she had drank was going to cause her to speak her mind. An angry Devon was not someone you wanted to be around. She was the type of person who was always in such high spirits and had a way of making everyone around her feel happy, so when she was angry she completely blew up.

"You know what, _mom,"_ Devon spit out venomously, cutting her mother off from whatever bullshit she was talking about. Mrs. Booker looked over with wide eyes from her daughter's tone of voice. "Go fuck yourself!" Devon's raised voice caused everybody to look over. "I have spent my entire life getting belittled by you and your stupid fucking husband, and I am _done_. Amy is my _girlfriend_. This beautiful girl comes home to cuddle in bed with _me _every night. I am _gay_, and you need to fucking get over yourself. I am a successful, _gay, _woman. I have my own successful clothing line and celebrities ask me to design their clothes every day. And guess what, I did that all on my own. I created this booming business without your help. I do not need you. And I'm done putting up with your shit."

I couldn't help but stare at Devon in awe. She was finally breaking free from her controlling family and I couldn't have been more proud of her. I knew she spent so much of her life unhappy because of her family, and she was finally taking a stand.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Matthew grabbing Devon's wrists and her struggling against his tight hold.

"Get the fuck off of me!" She yelled as she attempted to break free. I saw the rage in his eyes and I was overcome by fear that he would hurt her. I didn't know this man, all I knew was that he made Devon's life a living hell.

Everything happened so fast. One second I was standing there watching the scene unfold, then the next, my hand was aching and Matthew was unconscious on the ground. Devon was looking at me with a mixture of shock and pride. The air in the room was so tense. I just knocked out Devon's step-dad. Holy shit, I felt like was going to be sick.

Someone grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room, and once we were away from the crowd I noticed it was Liam and Karma who pulled Devon and I out. Suddenly I was spun around and felt soft lips pressed against mine, hands tangled in my hair and pushing me up against a wall. Devon was kissing me with so much passion it left me breathless. I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer into me, my nails digging into her hip bones. She bit my bottom lip and gently tugged on it before pulling away, looking at me with so much love and lust in her eyes.

"I have never found you more sexy and never loved you more than I did in that moment," she whispered against my lips. "I cannot believe you just knocked Matthew out."

"I-I don't even remember doing it. I just remembered you struggling in his grasp, and then next thing I know he was on the ground," I responded. "I can't believe I did that."

"That was totally badass," she grinned. She gently held the hand I used to hit Matthew in her hands and ran her fingers over the bruised hand. "Come on, Mike Tyson. Let's get you home and get some ice on this."

We turned back to Liam and Karma. Karma was looking down at the ground and I thought I could see tears forming, but I shrugged it off. She was probably pissed at Devon's little display of affection. Liam was smiling happily, unaware of his wife's unhappiness.

"Amy, that was so awesome! I couldn't even believe it. You did something I've always wanted to do, nice job," Liam said and gave me a high five. He nudged Karma with his elbow to get her attention. "Wasn't that so cool, Karma?"

She quickly blinked back her tears and forced a smile, "yeah, it was really awesome."

"Well, guys," Devon spoke up. "It's been fun but I should probably get Amy home so she can put some ice on this."

I looked down at my hand and for the first time I noticed how swollen and bruised it was. I just noticed how badly it hurt now that the adrenaline from the situation wore off. I had no idea I was capable of hitting somebody so hard I'd knock them out.

"Damn, Amy. Maybe you should think about partaking in a career in boxing," Liam chuckled. As much as I wanted to hate him, his goofiness was kind of charming. "We'll see you guys later, have a nice night."

Devon and I walked to our car. I was incredibly happy this party was over. Now Devon and I could have a relaxing vacation with no more drama from her parents.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING! VERY LONG A/N: First thing, I love all of your feedback, it means so much to me. I love how much you all enjoy my story. You all are too fricken cute. Second thing, I got a review from someone who said that it is "painfully obvious" that I don't like Karma's character and I will end up having her get hurt, and that they don't understand why I created a random character and not leaving the canon couple endgame. I just want to say to whoever that reviewer is and to anyone else who might feel that way: I do not hate Karma. I actually quite like Karma and think she is very adorable, oblivious and ignorant at times, but I love her nonetheless because you can literally feel her love for Amy when watching the show. I am writing this based on how I think any normal person would feel if the love of their life ripped their heart out and showed up ten years later. And please keep in mind, I am only 3 (now 4) chapters into this story, Karmy has only been reunited for like a day. Amy isn't going to leap into her arms the second she sees her. She has a good thing going with Devon, and she is trying to protect herself from being hurt again. And the genre for this story is Romance/Angst, so people are bound to get hurt, even characters that everyone loves. Amy isn't going to forgive Karma so easily because not only did she throw away their chance at being a couple, she threw away their friendship for a boy. And for the reason why I created a character to create conflict between the canon couple, did you really think someone as good looking and adorable as Amy would stay single for ten years? Hell no. I was either going to have Amy's love interest be Devon, or Reagan, but I love Reagan too much to potentially hurt her so I decided to make a new character.**

**So, to whoever wrote that review, I am glad you shared your opinion with me, and I'm hoping this kind of helps you understand my thought process a little more. Because I don't hate Karma or Karmy, if I did I wouldn't be writing this story. I will say I do love Amy more (because she is too fucking cute) than I love Karma, but I love Karma a lot, and I honestly have no clue where I am going to go with this story as far as pairings go.**

**Lastly, another person gave me two options on the sequel in Karma's POV. It could either be set after this story, or it could be a re-telling of this one from Karma's side of things. So, let me know what you guys would be more interested in. Enough of my rambling, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you all think! Your feedback motivates me to write faster. THIS STORY IS NOW RATED M. (sorry if I'm bad at writing sexy times pls dont kill me)**

* * *

><p>This was heaven. It had to be. There was nothing better than hearing the moans and gasps escaping Devon's lips just from kissing her, I didn't even have to touch her to elicit these sounds. It was like music to my ears.<p>

I had her hands pinned to the bed and our still clothed bodies were pressed against each other. My lips trailed from her lips, down her jawline, to her throat. I found her pulse point and sucked hard, which I knew would definitely leave a mark that she would probably yell at me for later, but right now she was moaning in my ear and bucking her hips up into mine and everything was perfect. One of her hands broke loose from my hold and she tangled it in my hair and pulled me back up to crash our lips together in a fiery kiss.

My tongue darted into her mouth, caressing hers and evoking a deep moan. All I wanted was to feel her body against mine. Not bothering to undo the buttons of her shirt, I ripped it open, sending buttons scattering all over the hotel bedroom. My hands immediately wandered to her bra-clad breasts to massage them. I pushed the material of what was left of her shirt off of her shoulders. My hands slid behind her back to unhook her bra, and she arched her back up to help with the process.

Once her breasts were free from her bra, I trailed my lips down her body until I reached them. I swirled my tongue around the nub while using my hand to massage the opposite one. I glanced up to look at her and the sight I saw was breathtaking. Her eyes were rolled back and her mouth was open slightly as she sucked in deep breaths. Her hair was a bit messy due to my hands being tangled in her long locks. She was absolutely gorgeous.

I raked my nails down her sides, sending a shiver down her spine and causing her to buck her hips up into mine. I trailed my lips back up her body and kissed her. She swiped her tongue against my bottom lip and I immediately parted my lips to give her access into my mouth. Her tongue brushed against mine and I moaned into her mouth. I wrapped my hand around her neck to deepen the kiss and pull her closer to me.

"I need you to fuck me right now," she panted once our kiss was broken. She tangled her fingers in my hair and tugged me so her mouth was by my ear. "Take me, baby. Fuck me like this is the last time you'll ever get the chance."

With that said, I made quick work of her jeans and panties, pulling them off in one swift motion. My only thought was to have this beautiful woman screaming my name so loud the entire fucking hotel could hear. I took my clothes off just as fast. Within seconds I had two fingers plunged inside her (using the hand that wasn't swollen), and the sound that erupted from her throat practically killed me. Her nails dug into my back and I was too focused on the pleasure I wanted to give her to care about the pain.

"Fuck, Amy!" She moaned, grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling me in for a searing kiss. We created a steady rhythm of me thrusting into her and her bucking her hips into my hand. She bit down on my bottom lip, a little harder than I think she meant to because she drew blood, as I inserted a third finger.

Our skin was soaked with sweat and I knew she was close by the way her walls clenched around my fingers and how heavy her breathing was. I used my thumb to rub circles on her clit to push her over the edge. She wrapped her legs around my hips and used them to push me deeper inside her as she came. Her nails dug into my back and this time I knew she definitely broke skin. Her back arched off the bed as the waves of pleasure ripped through her body. Her legs shook and her chest heaved as she sucked in deep breaths of air.

I pulled my fingers out when I knew her orgasm was finished. I pecked her lips gently before rolling over and pulling her into my side. Her legs naturally tangled together with mind and she wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I really fucking love you," she sighed happily after a few minutes of silence. Before I knew what was happening, she had rolled over so she was straddling my waist and pinning my hands to the bed. She grinned deviously, "now it's your turn."

_Yeah, this was definitely heaven,_ I thought as she crashed her lips into mine.

* * *

><p>A few hours later I woke up when I heard a knock on the door. I sat up in bed, holding the sheets against my naked body, and looked over to see Devon still sound asleep. I slid quietly out of bed so I didn't wake her and threw on one of Devon's silk robes. I walked over to the mirror in our hotel room and saw that my hair was a total mess, I had several bruises on my neck and chest, and there was a small cut on my lip from Devon bit my lip too hard.<p>

I slowly made my way to the door and I wasn't surprised to see Liam and Karma standing there. They seemed to be everywhere lately. Liam was in a black polo shirt with a pair of khakis on. Karma was in a white sundress with her hair curled.

"Hi, Amy," Liam smiled. He had his arm around Karma's waist and held her close to his body. "Is Devon around?"

"She's asleep," I replied. I saw Karma glaring at me and quickly realized the state I was in. There was really nothing left to the imagination on what I had recently been doing. I smirked knowing that she was probably insanely jealous. I flicked my eyes back up to Liam's and asked, "why? Is there something important going on?"

"No, nothing important. I just wanted to see if she would like to get lunch with us," he explained. He looked to Karma and smiled. "Plus, we have some news that I would like to share with her that might make her happy, but if she's asleep it can wait."

"No, no. She's been sleeping for quite a while so I should probably wake her up now anyways. I'm sure she would love to go to lunch. Why don't you come in and wait in the living room while I wake her?"

"That'd be great," he said. "Thank you."

I led them to the living room before making my way back into the bedroom. I sat down on the side of the bed next to Devon and gently shook her. Her eyes fluttered open as she stretched out across the bed.

"Hi," she mumbled sleepily, her voice a little raspier than it usually was.

"Hi, babe," I grinned. "Liam is here. He wants you to go to lunch with him. He mentioned something about some good news he wants to speak to you about."

"Mmm, food sounds great right now."

"Get up," I said and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You can go out with Liam for a few hours and then maybe we can explore LA and see what it has to offer."

I stood up from the side of the bed and pulled the robe off, letting it fall to the ground at my feet. I was about to walk to the dresser to get clothes when I felt arms wrap around my waist that pulled me onto the bed. Devon nuzzled into my neck and left a kiss on my shoulder.

"You're making it extremely hard to get out of this bed when you're strutting around naked," she purred into my ear, nipping at my earlobe. "Liam can wait until tomorrow, I wanna stay with you."

"As much as I want you all to myself, you haven't seen Liam in a while, and I know how needy he is," I chuckled. "Go spend time with your brother, I'll be here when you get back."

"Fine," she pouted. She got up from the bed and pulled some clothes out of the dresser. She threw them on and went to the mirror to put some make-up on, not that she needed any. "But may I just say, I am deeply _hurt_ that you don't want to spend the whole day having sex. I can't believe you're making me _socialize._"_  
><em>

"Stop whining." I got up and put on a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt. I walked up to Devon and wrapped my arms around her waist as she did her hair. I kissed her neck softly and whispered in her ear, "you look beautiful."

"Are you sure you want me to leave?" She asked, turning around in my arms and wrapping her arms around my neck before kissing my lips softly. She placed a kiss on my neck and caused my skin to form goosebumps.

"No, I'm not," I muttered, closing my eyes as I felt her teeth graze my neck. "But you should go, so get going."

"Fine," she pouted. She turned and walked out of the room and I followed. She grabbed her purse that was sitting on the end table and turned to Liam. "Ready to go?"

"Yes we are," he grinned as he stood up from the couch. "Ready, Karma?"

"I'm not too hungry, actually," she replied. "Why don't you and Devon go ahead? You guys need some time to catch up."

"Are you sure, honey?" Liam asked, looking at his wife with concern. I rolled my eyes at the pet name. "You've hardly eaten since we came to LA. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she smiled at him and I could tell it was forced. I saw her glance over at me before turning back to Liam. "I'll just read my book or something. It's fine, you guys go."

"Okay." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "We won't be gone long. Have fun, ladies."

Devon walked over to me and placed her hands on my hips before leaning in to kiss me. It was gentle and loving and much different from the ones we shared earlier. Once the kiss was broken I leaned my head against her forehead and smiled.

"I'll see you later, Dev," I whispered against her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she grinned. She pulled away from me and left the hotel room with Liam trailing closely behind her.

I was still smiling to myself for a few moments after the siblings left when I heard someone clear their throat, and I jumped in surprise when I looked over to see Karma still in my hotel room. I almost forgot she was there.

"You two make a cute couple," she smiled, and I could see the underlying pain in her eyes, but I also knew her words were genuine. "I can tell you really love each other."

"Yeah," I said and cleared my throat. This situation was awkward, to say the least, talking to the girl I loved all throughout high school about the girl I am currently in love with. "We kinda just clicked from the second we met. She was a cocky shithead... but I liked it."

"How did you guys meet?" She asked.

"It's kind of a long story," I mumbled. "As cliche as it sounds, we literally ran into each other..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two Years Earlier<em>**

_I was running late, like usual. I thought I had hit the snooze button on my alarm, but I apparently accidentally shut it off completely. A half hour later I woke, instead of the ten more minutes I had planned on sleeping, so I had to skip my morning shower. My hair was thrown up in a ponytail and I had my scrubs on to save time for when I arrived at the hospital. That way I could get right to work instead of going to the locker room to change._

_I was practically sprinting down the street to get to work. Since I don't live that far from the hospital I typically walk to work to avoid traffic. I also had to skip out on my morning Starbucks trip and would have to settle for the shitty coffee at the hospital. I had a bad feeling about my day since my morning was so awful. I was so lost in thought I didn't realize where I was walking, until I slammed right into someone._

_"Shit," I muttered as I looked up to realize I had made this woman spill her coffee all down her shirt. Then I locked eyes with the woman and I could feel all the oxygen leave my body. Those piercing green eyes locked with mine and I saw a smile form on her face. And I could feel a knot in my stomach as she smiled at me, but it was a good feeling. A feeling I thought I'd never feel again. "Fuck, I am- I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."_

_"Yeah, I can see that, Blondie," she chuckled._

_"Are you- are you hurt? I totally ruined your shirt. Let me buy you a new one," I sputtered out. I searched through my bag to find my wallet. I was muttering under my breath as I searched my bag. "Jesus, you're probably hurt. Let me take you to the hospital. Where the **fuck** is my wallet?"_

_"Hey," she said softly, catching my attention and stopping my actions. "I appreciate the concern, Doc," she said with a grin as she eyed the scrubs I was wearing. "But I'm fine, and as far as the shirt goes, I can make a new one. It's totally fine."_

_"No, it isn't fine. You could have seriously burned- wait, you **made** that?" I asked in shock. That shirt looked like it cost more than my rent._

_"Yeah, I'm a designer. Really it's no big deal."_

_"Can I do anything though? I feel bad. Can I give you money to buy you another coffee?" I questioned._

_"There is one thing you could do," she smiled devilishly and I couldn't help but find it extremely attractive. "Let me take you out."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked, surprised that this obviously high class woman wanted to take **me** out. "Like a- like a date?"_

_"Yeah, like a date."_

_"Why me? And what makes you think I am interested in women?" I challenged with my brow raised. I was a bit hesitant on going on the date with her. I hadn't dated since my fake relationship with Karma, and that wasn't really a date. I had just had a few hook-ups here and there for the past couple years, but nothing permanent. _

_"Because," she drawled. "You're the first person I've ever met that actually makes scrubs look **good**. Plus, I find you kind of adorable. And I just had a feeling you were." She winked and had a cocky smirk on her face that was incredibly sexy. _

_At the mention of scrubs I remembered I was running late and my boss was going to kill me. I'm still an intern after all, and although I am the best doctor out of the rest of the interns, I still don't want to push my luck._

_"Shit! I'm going to be so late," I cursed. It couldn't hurt to go on a date with her, I thought. The worst thing that could happen is we aren't compatible with each other and we move on with our lives. "But, yes. I'll go on a date with you. Do you have a pen?"_

_"Yes, I do," she replied as she dug in her purse to retrieve one. She grabbed one and handed it to me. I grabbed her hand and scribbled my number on the inside of her hand. She looked at her hand and smiled, "Amy Raudenfeld, I like the name."_

_"What's yours?"_

_"Devon Roberts."_

_"Well, Devon," I smiled. "I really have to go to work but I hope to hear from you soon. Sorry about the coffee and the shirt."_

_"See ya, Amy."_

_And although I was ten minutes late and got a verbal beating from my boss in front of all my colleagues, I couldn't help but feel like it was totally worth it._

* * *

><p>I smiled fondly as the memory replayed in my head. I was surprised that I had told Karma all about Devon and I, but it felt nice. She sat and listened and didn't interrupt, which was a lot different from the Karma I knew in high school. I could never get through a story without her getting distracted, but now she was sitting and listening and it was kind of weird.<p>

"That's cute. I've only met her a handful of times but she's always been very kind. Liam loves her to death, wouldn't shut up about how excited he was to see her the whole plane ride," she smiled. Her face turned serious and she locked eyes with me. "Listen, Amy, I know I've fucked up big time. And I know I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I just- I'd like you to give me a chance. I want to be friends again, and I'm not expecting it to happen over night, but could you please just give me a chance to redeem myself for all the fucked up shit I've done to you?"

"Um, yeah, maybe," I mumbled.

Talking to Karma again was nice. She seemed much different from how she used to be, and a small part of me missed having a friend. I wasn't going to let my walls down immediately, but maybe letting Karma into my life and letting a little bit of my walls down wouldn't be such a bad idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the same chapter I already posted, I just had to repost it because the website was being screwy and said it never posted so I don't know if many people got the notification that this story was updated. Sorry for the confusion!**

**A/N: Okay so according to some people I am not a Karmy shipper because I have favorited 2 (maybe 3) Reamy stories. And yeah, I like Reamy, I'm not afraid to admit it. Reagan makes Amy happy, and after everything Amy has been through, she deserves some happiness. Will Reamy be endgame? I don't know, but I like Reamy as well as Karmy. If you stop reading my story because I like a different ship from Karmy, well I think that's pretty dumb, but I'm not going to lose sleep over you not reading my story. And to the people who are saying this isn't a Karmy story, it's literally chapter 5 and I've only covered a span of three days. If I wrote it to make you all happy Karma and Amy would have walked off into the sunset in the first chapter, and I'm sorry but that isn't realistic at all. Karmy will happen in this story, and I haven't decided if they'll be endgame yet because I don't know what I am doing with the possible sequel yet, so can everybody just be a little patient? It'll get there. This is the last time I am going to explain myself and how I write _my_ story, if you don't want to continue reading it, then alright. But I'm going to write this my way and you cannot argue with me otherwise. **

**P.S I made Amy be a doctor because in an interview with Katie and Rita, Katie says that Rita went to Duke University for pre-med and I think Rita is a lot like Amy so I thought it'd be cute to have Amy being this little smartypants. And sorry this is a little bit of a shorter chapter but it's setting up for the drama to come dun dun dunnnnnn! ok I'm done talking love u guys enjoy chapter 5 and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>A few hours later I heard the door to the hotel room open, indicating Devon was back from her lunch with Liam. Karma had left after we talked for about an hour. I had learned that her and Liam live in Miami and Karma owned her own music school. They were moving soon, however, she never told me where. She was also working to get discovered by a record label. I talked about how I went to Duke University after high school for pre-med, then continued on to medical school, and how I just recently became a resident at a hospital.<p>

I looked up from where I was reading on the couch and locked eyes with her. Something was off, I could see it in the expression on her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed slightly and she was gnawing on her bottom lip. I marked the page I was on in my book and placed it on the table. I moved into a sitting position so she could sit down with me.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked and wrapped my arm around her shoulder once she sat down next to me.

"Liam's moving," she muttered.

"Yeah, Karma mentioned that to me, but she never told me where," I replied. I was kind of confused why this was the cause of Devon being upset. "Where are they moving? And why is it making you so upset?"

"They're moving to New York City, they'll be living about five minutes away from us. They're planned to be moved into their new house in about three weeks."

Now I was even more confused. How was it a bad thing that her brother, whom she barely sees but is very close with, is moving closer to her? I thought that would be something she'd be excited about. I know regardless of how little she sees him, she loves him very much and wishes she could spend more time with him.

"Okay," I drawled, trying to make sense of it all. "And how exactly is that a bad thing?"

"Because, Amy," she snapped. I was surprised at how angry she sounded. She never used that tone of voice with me. "I don't want to live near _her._"

_Oh. _I understood now. She didn't want to be close to Karma, and I couldn't really blame her. I'd probably be feeling the same way if I was in her position. Honestly, I didn't even know if I wanted Karma to live so close to us. Yeah, we talked and she apologized and wants to try to fix our friendship, but that doesn't mean I trusted her in any way. She has broken my heart too many times for me to just give her the power to hurt me again. I could be civil though.

"Are you... jealous?" I asked timidly.

"No," she spit out bitterly, and I immediately regretted asking the question. "I'm not jealous in any way because I trust you, but that doesn't mean I _like_ her. She hasn't just hurt you, she's hurting my baby brother also. She's basically just with him out of obligation now since she knows she fucked up with you. He's all she's got because he's _safe_. She's not in love with him, and Liam is so in love with her and he doesn't deserve to be in a relationship that isn't _real._"

I knew that Devon was in a tough position as it was with Karma, since she did basically confess that she loved me and wished she chose differently all those years ago. So she's protective of me, but I never realized that she also had to be protective of Liam as well because he was bound to get his heart broken by Karma eventually. This was all so fucked.

"Babe, Liam's a big boy," I said. I pulled her into me so she was sitting between my legs and her back was resting against my torso. I pushed some of her hair out of the way and kissed her neck softly. "You don't have to protect him. He'll figure it out on his own. Just... let them settle their own shit out and don't stress about it. I hate seeing you stressed."

"I guess you're right," she sighed. "I just don't want him to get hurt."

"I know you don't," I replied as I kissed her cheek. "But enough about them, what do you wanna do for the rest of the day?"

"I don't care what we do," she sighed as she cuddled into me more. "I don't care what we do as long as I'm with you."

* * *

><p>It was day four of our little vacation and Los Angeles was pretty amazing. It was different from New York City. The weather was much warmer, and the people were much friendlier. Last night Devon and I went out to a nice restaurant and then wandered the city for a while. It was busy, but not nearly as busy as The City That Never Sleeps. I was having fun, but I missed New York.<p>

It was about 10am when I finally decided to get out of bed. Devon had woken up at around 9:00 because she got a call from her parents, so she had to go talk to them. I can only imagine what they have to talk to her about. I didn't want to worry about it, not when I was just waking up at least. I needed coffee before I could start worrying.

I grabbed my wallet off the counter in the kitchen and made my way toward the door. As I opened it I came face to face with Karma, who had a fist raised like she was just about to knock on the door.

"Oh!" She gasped in surprise. "Hi, I was just about to knock."

"Yeah, I can see that. Will you put the fist down? It's starting to look like you're gonna punch me in the face," I giggled.

"Sorry," she muttered and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I was just going to get some coffee and came to see if you wanted to join me."

"You read my mind. I was just about to go get some coffee too."

"Great!" She replied. "Want to get Starbucks?"

"Obviously. There's no other place to get coffee."

"_Obviously_," she teased and rolled her eyes. We walked to her rental car and I got into the passenger seat. We started driving towards the nearest Starbucks in a slightly awkward silence, nothing but the radio playing softly in the background to fill the silence.

"So," I spoke up. I looked out the window and watched all the cars passing by. I focused my attention back on the her. "Devon tells me you and Liam are moving to New York."

"Yeah," she smiled and I could tell it was forced.

"What's going to happen with your music school?"

"I'll have to run it from New York. I won't be able to teach the kids anymore, which really sucks because that's what I love to do. I'll just be in charge of paperwork and stuff," she explained.

We pulled into the Starbucks parking lot and walked inside. We each ordered our drinks before sitting down at a table.

"What's the reasoning behind the move?" I asked.

"Liam's opening a new art museum."

"How come you have to drop your career just so he can continue to succeed in his? That doesn't seem very fair."

"It's just how things are," she sighed. Her shoulders slumped and she looked down at her hands. She was pouting, just like she always used to when she was upset. "His career has always been more important. But I can either open a new music school or I can focus more on getting discovered."

She was fiddling with the ring on her finger again and I noticed this was a nervous habit of hers. She used to play with the best friends necklace on her neck whenever she got nervous. It hit me then just how much I still knew about her.

"Why are you so nervous right now?" I asked.

"I don't know," she sighed. She glanced up at me and then back down at her hands. "I just feel like I shouldn't be talking about my marriage with you. It makes me feel... wrong."

"It's fine, Karma," I said and placed a hand over hers to get her to stop playing with her hands. A small gasp escaped her lips and she quickly pulled her hands away from mine. "I don't mind talking with you about Liam. I'll be seeing a lot of him now, so I'll have to get used to it him."

"Enough about Liam and the move, tell me about your job and your life. I knew you were smart, Amy, but I never knew you wanted to be a doctor."

"Well, during high school I didn't really know what I wanted to do. I was so confused with who I was and could barely focus on anything besides surviving high school, you know? All I knew was that I wanted to help people, and that's how I decided what to do. And although it was the hardest thing I've ever done, getting through medical school and my internship, it was the best decision I've ever made. I love what I do."

"I'm proud of you, Amy," Karma smiled. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Yeah, I really am."

* * *

><p>An hour later I walked into the hotel room to see Devon pacing around. She looked stressed and worried and I knew it was whatever happened with her parents. When she heard the door close, she looked up from her pacing and looked at me.<p>

"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you," she cried out.

"I was getting a coffee with Karma," I explained. I knew she didn't like Karma but I didn't want to lie to her and say I went out by myself. She trusted me, and if I lied to spare her feelings and she found out later that I lied, she'd stop trusting me. So I wanted to be upfront with her regardless of if she would get mad for me hanging out with Karma. "What's wrong, Dev?"

"I-I think you should sit down for this," she sighed. She sat down on the couch and motioned for me to sit next to her, so I did.

"You're freaking me out," I said. "What is it?"

"My parents... they want to press charges against you for assaulting fucking Matthew."

It took me a moment to process what she said. Then I realized how fucked this was. Not only was this going to be a pain in the ass to deal with regarding hiring a lawyer, but I could lose my job.

"WHAT?" I shouted and got up from the couch. Now I was the one pacing. "Devon, do you know how completely _fucked _I will be if the press charges? I get background checked annually. I could lose my job if they see that I have fucking assault on my record."

She got up from the couch and stopped me from pacing by placing her hands on my shoulders. I felt her thumb brush against my cheek and I noticed then that I had started to cry.

"I'll figure something out, babe," she said and kissed my cheek. "Please, just don't cry. I hate when you cry."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," she muttered. "But I'll figure it out..."


End file.
